


Mondays Are Killers

by Aqualegia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-15
Updated: 2001-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualegia/pseuds/Aqualegia
Summary: Written for the M/K Fight Club's "Fight Monday" Challenge. Can Krycek change the course of Monday.





	Mondays Are Killers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Mondays Are Killers by Aqualegia

TITLE: Mondays Are Killers (1/1)  
AUTHOR: Aqualegia  
EMAIL ADDRESS:   
DATE: 3 February 2000  
PAIRING: Krycek/Mulder  
ARCHIVE: http://www.chaelyndra.com/nicklea/fiction Yes to Gossamer, Basement, RatB, All Things Rat, WWOMB. Anywhere else please ask.  
SERIES/SEQUEL: No  
RATING: R  
SPOILERS: Monday  
DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them for a while.  
SUMMARY: Written for the M/K Fight Club's "Fight Monday" Challenge. Can Krycek change the course of Monday.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mondays Are Killers  
by Aqualegia  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No way is that happening again. No way is that fucker going to fuck up my life or those of the other five billion other people on this planet. This time I'm going to make Mulder stop." Krycek stopped pacing and muttering to himself when he noticed the looks he was getting from passers-by. He got a grip on his emotions, and stood on the corner in plain sight, betting on the sight of him sidetracking Mulder from going into the bank, and being able to lure him away until the crisis was over.

He didn't know how many times he'd relived this day, he'd only caught on to what was happening five days ago... five times ago... whatever. Since then he'd ended up in hospital once, with a broken leg, from where Mulder had rushed him when he'd stepped out of an alley, trying to stop the agent from reaching the bank. That time the agent had left him in the care of a cop, deaf to Krycek's pleas, and the bank had exploded before the ambulance had reached them.

The next time... day... he'd tried to take the bomber out, but the fucker had a charmed life. His first shot had hit a cyclist who'd chosen the wrong moment to pass by, his second had hit a van, and then his gun had jammed, and while he was trying to fix that both the bomber and Mulder had got past him into the bank, and he'd been blown under a truck by the succeeding blast.

Three... His dark thoughts about past failures were interrupted by the sight of the Agent striding up the road. He watched as Mulder slowed when he reached the car the bomber had arrived in, staring hard at the occupant, who then got out and spoke to him.

The girl was obviously trying to stop him too, so there were at least two of them who knew something weird was going on. She pleaded with him to no avail though, Mulder was moving on, and the girl was hugging herself, probably trying not to cry...

Alex moved from the corner of 8th and East, towards the bank door, trying to get Mulder's attention on him. The Agent looked up, Krycek slowed, ready to turn and run as soon as Mulder started for him, but it didn't happen. Mulder glanced at him, glanced at his watch, and went into the bank.

Growling with frustration, Krycek followed him inside, time for plan B. He'd checked his gun over thoroughly straight after breakfast, then picked through a box of ammunition to make sure that each bullet was as perfect as possible, and wouldn't be liable to jam... he wasn't going to be caught like that again...

He sidled in the door and took up position, he'd been in here last Monday... yesterday... time... "Fuck, stop worrying about the stupid day, and concentrate," he muttered, and got a puzzled look from a customer walking past him.

As Bernard pulled his gun and started his speech about the hold up, Krycek drew his gun, took careful aim and punctuated the end of the would-be robber's sentence with a neat hole in the centre of his forehead.

Blood and bone sprayed; Bernard toppled to the floor, and... the bomb didn't go off. Mulder rushed forward, kicked the gun away from the fallen man, and unzipped the coat revealing the powerful device. Krycek moved forward too, trying to ease out of the building before anyone could stop him, but the bank guards got to the door before he did, so taking the bull by the horns, he went to join Mulder instead.

Mulder glared at him, but decided that he wasn't going to be provoked by the man's presence... he'd get a explanation out of him later....

They both flashed ID wallets at the cops when they arrived, although Mulder's mouth thinned at the sight of the supposed credentials Krycek was showing, and made their statements.

-o0o-

They left the police station at the same time, and Mulder grabbed hold of Krycek's arm, hustled him across the road and into a nearby alley. Flinging his nemesis against the wall behind a dumpster, he demanded, "What the hell were you doing there, Krycek?"

Krycek just glared at him, and Mulder punched him on the jaw. "What were you doing there?"

"Saving your ass!" Krycek replied, rubbing his head, where the back of it had come into contact with the brick wall.

"What do you mean, 'saving my ass'?"

"I've been trying to do that for days, didn't you realize that we've been living the same day, over and over... I couldn't take seeing you die any more...." The raw agony in the green eyes tugged at Mulder's heart, and seemed to release some of the suppressed memories, like little flashes of a room seen by a strobing light.

"Why would you want to...?" Mulder took another look the face so close to his own, the answer was written so plainly across it that he'd have to be blind not to see it. "Fuck!"

"Is that an invitation?" Krycek leered at him, trying to recover some of the ground he knew he'd lost.

Mulder didn't bother to reply, just pulled him the last few inches, and fastened his mouth on the one he'd fantasised so much about. Completely oblivious to the world, they rubbed against each other like cats in heat, until they were forced apart by lack of breath, and the fact that they had both come in their pants.

Grinning ruefully at one another, they looked around. Mulder spotted a sign for a hotel, and lifted an eyebrow at his companion. Krycek nodded, and they went inside, united in mind and spirit at last.

Fin


End file.
